


Дефрагментация

by Walter_K



Category: Cloudpunk (ION LANDS Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Drama, F/F, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: «Я не могу заставить себя полюбить кого-то в ответ, как бы ни старалась», — говорит ей Эвелин в ее первую ночь в Нивалисе.
Relationships: Rania/Evelin
Kudos: 1
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Дефрагментация

Черт бы побрал этого Газа. Орет под окнами двадцать четыре часа в сутки, вот и сейчас не затыкается. Рания переворачивается на спину и бездумно смотрит, как неоновые блики блекло переливаются на противоположной стене. Рядом тихо спит Эвелин.

По правде говоря, не спит Рания вовсе не из-за Газа.

_«Я не могу заставить себя полюбить кого-то в ответ, как бы ни старалась», — говорит ей Эвелин в ее первую ночь в Нивалисе._

Многое из того, что говорят люди, — неправда. В этом андроиды им ничем не уступают.

Она убеждается в этом в последующие месяцы, когда Эвелин переезжает к ней, и у Рании впервые за многие годы есть подобие семьи. Есть Пашта, ведущая себя как типичный подросток и иногда пропадающая на целую ночь и появляющаяся только к утру, и, конечно, Камус, с его дурацкой наивностью и с хвостиком-баранкой, которым он беспрестанно очень гордится.

Странное происходит через полгода с ее приезда в Нивалис, когда "Клаудпанк" выдает ей премию и отправляет в Старый Город с новым заказом.

Рания находит перфокарту.

Она уверена на сто процентов, что отдала Эвелин все восемьдесят штук и это было все, что она просила. Но карта в точности такая же, что и остальные. Сложно спутать — никто в городе, естественно, такими устаревшими технологиями не пользуется давным-давно.

Рания переворачивается на бок и достает ее из-под подушки. Вертит в руке, касаясь кончиками пальцев ребристых дырочек.

— Эвелин? — тихо зовет она. — Эвелин?

Рания осторожно кладет ладонь ей на плечо, и Эвелин вздыхает, приоткрыв глаза.

— Что такое?

— Сколько всего было перфокарт?

— ...что? — Эвелин приподнимается, непонимающее глядя на Ранию.

— Ну, их было восемьдесят? Ты уверена?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь это в два часа ночи? — В голосе слышится ее обычная усталость, а еще совершенно беззлобный укор.

— Просто ответь, пожалуйста.

— Ох. Да, именно столько, по крайней мере, о других я не знаю.

Рания вздыхает.

— Что, если ты уже делала подобное?

— Удаляла память?

— Да. Я имею в виду... Удаляла что-то еще, что-то настолько важное для тебя, что закрыла доступ на электронный ключ?

Эвелин задумывается. Бегут тихие секунды, а ответа все нет.

— Я не помню.

_«В мое программное обеспечение не прошита способность любить», — говорит ей Эвелин в ее первую смену._

— Что, если какая-то часть тебя все еще заточена внутри, что, если ты всегда могла чувствовать, настолько сильно, что...

Рания видит, как на глаза Эвелин наворачиваются слезы. Они текут и текут, словно бы против ее воли, и Рания утирает их ладонью, целуя Эвелин в щеки и губы. В ее больших светлых глазах столько печали, сколько она еще не видела никогда.

Рания делает глубокий вдох, не позволяя себе волноваться.

— Эвелин, я... Нашла еще одну.

И протягивает ей перфокарту.

**Author's Note:**

> основано на том, что после прохождения квеста Эвелин автор/игрок действительно видел в городе еще несколько лишних перфокарт


End file.
